Down Time
by mandaree1
Summary: The past few days have been very stressful. The off colors are ready to go to their new home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe!**

 **Title: Down Time**

 **Summary: The past few days have been very stressful. The off colors are ready to go to their new home.**

 **...**

It's quiet inside the Sun Incinerator. It's been that way for a good while now. Lars isn't sure how long- it's hard to get a proper read on Earth time when you're in the middle of space. It doesn't help that he's got his eyes closed.

Things have been hard.

It's only going to get harder when they land.

Lars let his breath out in a slow exhale. Sleep sounded nice, but he doubted he'd be able to manage it anytime soon. Too much adrenaline.

Being a leader was tough. It didn't help that this was a life-or-death situation, either. Lars got put through the wringer on that already, and he didn't look forward to a second round. Not until he got home, at least.

He heard a shuffling, tiny footsteps on the floor of the Sun Incinerator, and then Padparadscha was in his chair, curling up beside him for a hug. Lars returned it, proud of her. She tried so hard to help. She _did_ help.

"Well, you've done it again, Captain Lars," she hummed, fiddling with the fabric of her dress.

"I didn't do much of anything this time," Lars admitted, then waited for her to catch up. It was true enough. Steven and Connie had taken up the slack this time. They'd even gotten stranded. It was probably a bit selfish to be grateful it wasn't him, but he didn't want to leave his crew behind that long. They got freaked out when he _daydreamed_. It was too soon for something that drastic.

Fluorite's head peeked out from the engine compartment. Lars wondered if she felt cramped in there. He had, the few times he'd gone down. "Soon we won't have to do anything at all," she sighed slowly. "It'll be lovely."

"I'm looking forward to the peace," one of the Rutiles said. It was hard to decipher which had spoken when they faced forward.

"I'm looking forward to the _pizza_ ," the other added. "We've heard so much about it! It sounds so fascinating!"

Rhodonite was bent over her controls, idly scrolling through the functions. Lars knew she worried if she didn't check every once in a while. "I'm ready to get off this crazy ride," she muttered, only somewhat paying attention.

The twins twisted around in their chair. "What about you, Captain Lars?"

Lars' face fell. He glanced around at their expectant faces. "Who, me?" he laughed awkwardly. "Oh, man. Don't even get me started. I miss _everything_. I even miss the seagulls."

"The what?"

"They're birds. Evil, evil birds. Like a rat with wings."

The twins of Rutile looked at each other, bemused, then shrugged. "We've got a lot to learn," one murmured to the other.

Fluorite nodded sagely. "I'm sure... they just need a hug."

Lars chuckled at the thought of the giant fusion attempting to hug a seagull, storing the idea away to tell Steven later. He'd probably get a kick out of it.

"I can't wait to meet the Captain's human friends!" Padparadscha broke in suddenly, startling him. She clapped her hands together with a smile. "They sound delightful!"

"Oh," he said, frowning. "Yeah, them."

Rhodonite spared him a concerned look. "You don't sound happy about that."

Lars waved his hands in a placating gesture. "Oh, I'm happy, believe me. It's just... weird. To go back." He stared at his boots. Lars couldn't remember the last time he wore boots on Earth. "We've been tussling for so long, I can't imagine getting to relax. And I was _different_ before all of this." _Alive_ , his mind supplied. Alive and afraid. He's still afraid, but he knows it's okay to be now. He's still not entirely convinced he's not a bubblegum zombie, though. "I dunno how everyone is gonna handle this."

They all fell quiet, digesting. A headache was beginning to bite at his temples, most likely from stress. He's gotten a lot of those lately. Finally, after a long silence, the Rutile on the left softly spoke. "I miss the caves, sometimes."

The right one looked at her, surprised. "You do?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "It was safer in the caves. I'm happy to go to Earth, but... it's hard not to miss all you've ever known, you know?"

The Rutiles hugged. "I'm sorry," the right head whispered. "I don't miss it like you do, but I _do_ miss it."

"I don't," Rhodonite sniffed, to the surprise of all of them. "All we ever did was sit around and wait to get caught."

"I mean, that's basically what we'll be doing on Earth."

"We'll be able to be _free_ , though. We can _walk around_. That's worth all this nonsense."

Lars sure hoped it was. Part of him, the part still stuck on those photos of Sadie, wondered if maybe he was just leading them to disappointment. He shut that voice out as best he could, closing his eyes. He didn't die just so he could go back to being a baby. New Lars didn't play that way.

Padparadscha gently grabbed one of his arms. "Will you show us the seagulls, Captain? When we land?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure. They're usually all over the beach, so..."

The Sapphire gave him one last hug, then hopped off his chair to return to her own seat. Lars slipped onto his side, head propped up by the hard armrest. It's not all that comfortable. Emerald would have a conniption fit if she knew. Good. Even if they don't make it home, at least he got in this last little dig.

 **Author's Note: How 'bout that new special? I loved it!**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
